Kratos vs Skarin Deadliest warrior 1
by ATK FOREVER
Summary: Time to settle this, once and for all. Who is better. Spartan vs Viking. God of war vs Battle for Asgard. Kratos vs Skarin. Who is Deadliest.
1. Kratos vs Skarin

**Deadliest warrior and Death battle are not owned by me, i am just a fan that is inspired to create and finish new battles.**

Kratos: The fallen greek warrior, who's never ending thirst for vengeance, led to Armageddon.

Skarin: The Viking hero, who's leadership of the vikings, gave birth to a new era of peace.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

Lets start by looking at the history of each character.

Kratos, a demi god, son of Zeus. He started out as a military general, so this means he has combat experience even before he got his new powers. Kratos was born in a war zone, he was taken as a boy to train to be a spartan. One of the fiercest warriors in history. Which means he must have gone through intense physical training, making him fast and strong and used to taking pain.

Speaking of strength, Kratos can lift and pull over 300 pounds, judging by his weapons known as the nemiean cestus. Each one weighs about 100-120. Which means Kratos is already lifting 240 pounds plus his other weapons and armor. However, the weapons are so heavy, that they can be slow for swinging at times.

Kratos only known defense against massive blows is the Golden fleece because Kratos clothing doesn't add any armor. The golden fleece was made to take damage, it can deflect magic blasts, block the blade of Olympus and pretty much protect him whenever he wants.

Kratos main weapons are the Blades of exile. Twin short swords hooked to chains, and bound to Kratos arms. They can be used for close and medium range. They can be very devastating to an opponent.

At long range he uses The BOW of Apollo. It can shoot rapid arrows or shoot a charged fire arrow.

The claws of Hades can rip the souls out of anyone who gets in his way, but strong opponents can resist them.

And for a little speed, he uses the Boots of Hermes, which can make him run 4 times as fast.

But his ultimate weapon is The Blade of Olympus. A 4 foot long sword, it is Kratos only actual weapon that can kill Gods.

Kratos is not invincible but is very hard to kill, he has been stabbed, he can push back a hand from a titan trying to crush him, he's tough enough to survive over 100 volts of electricity and his Spartan training makes his stronger and his ruthless past with the gods makes him an all out fighter. His battle tactic is to simply destroy an a opponent and finish them in the quickest way possible.

We will compare the weapons and skills of Kratos with Skarins and see which has the edge.

Skarin was a viking warrior known as Berserker. First thought to be a myth, berserkers were Nordic warriors who fought with courage, they never backed down and used there rage for long intense fights.

Skarins father was killed in the viking war against hel's army. He was sent to defend a small city when he was stabbed through the gut with a sword 2 times his body length at the hands of hel's harbinger when Freya one of the Nordic gods saved him and gave him the power to end the fight, in return he would become her harbinger, fighting hel's army one soldier at a time.

He wears simple Nord armor, iron plates across his chest.

His main weapons are simple, but MAGICAL, great sword and battle axe. They can block heavy attacks, and cut a full grown man in half. The amount of force it takes to cut a person, clean in half is OVER 9000. Just kidding, it's actually very easy to do, if your strong enough to break a persons spine and hold a weapon in each hand of course.

When he uses the magic he obtained, he can use it to either, freeze his enemies solid, electrocute them, or my personal favorite, burn them alive.

For long range weapons, he can hold up to 10 throwing axes, each axe is strong enough to kill a man in one hit. But has limited range.

When the battle gets rough, he has potions that can heal him.

He also has fire pots, explosive fire bombs that can set enemies on fire.

His proud warrior status and his loyalty to the gods makes him a very tough opponent. He will follow orders to the letter, and will not stop until his mission is complete. He can survive fire arrows, massive hits, and can destroy wooden gates that hold his viking brethren captive. And this is surprising.

Skarin must be stronger than we thought, because we just realized this. Every time there are vikings held captive there appear to be more vikings in the cages than there are enemies. So you would think that the vikings realized that and would break out right. Well if they did try to break the wooden gates, and failed, than that means Skarin is stronger than at least 12-15 vikings.

Well even if that's false, Skarin is a force to be reckoned with.

Lets compare the weapons and skills.

Kratos brings to the fight.

Blades of exile

Nemiean cestus

Bow of Apollo

Boots of Hermes

Golden Fleece.

Blade of Olympus.

Skarin brings.

Viking long sword and battle axe

Throwing axes

Fire pots

Ice, Lightning and Fire magic.

Potion.

Skills.

Strength, Kratos=89/100, Skarin=82/100

Speed, Kratos=72/100,Skarin=79/100

Brains, Kratos=78/100, Skarin=83/100

Attack, Kratos=93/100, Skarin=90/100

Defense, Kratos=84/100, Skarin=78/100

Courage, Kratos=97/100, Skarin=97/100

Control, Kratos=78/100, Skarin 84/100

Advantage Kratos, Spartan Training.

Advantage Skarin, Berserker blood.

Edge.

Blades of exile vs Viking sword. Edge, Blades of exile. Reason, faster swing, more power.

Nemiean cestus vs Battleaxe. Edge, Battleaxe. Reason, faster swing, more durability.

Bow of Apollo vs Throwing axes. Edge, Throwing axes. Reason, faster reload time, stronger attack.

Ice, Fire, Electric magic, vs Blade of Olympus. Edge, Blade of Olympus. Reason, you know why.

Alternative stuff. Boots of Hermes, Golden Fleece vs Fire pots, Potion. Edge, Boots of Hermes and Golden Fleece.

Advantage Skill, Spartan Training vs Berserker Blood. Edge, Tie.

All right, were ready to see who is the deadliest warrior.

The battle scene takes place after Kratos killed Helios. Kratos is seen holding Helios head after ripping it off. Skarin watches from a distance as Freya's voice is talking to him.

'' Thats him, he's the one who wants to kill the gods of Olympus, when i told Zeus that i would be sending my best warrior, i meant it. Now go Skarin and destroy him, prevent Armageddon.'' Freya says to Skarin. Skarin nods and tries to sneak behind Kratos, but Kratos knows he is there.

'' I know you are here, now come and face me.'' says Kratos. Skarin comes out of his hiding place and looks Kratos in the eye. '' Are you the one the gods sent, they can't kill me themselves so they send a soldier to kill me.'' Skarin pulled out his Sword and Axe, ready to fight. '' You are not the first warrior to challenge me.'' Kratos pulls out his blades of exile '' But you will be the last.''

At that moment Skarin threw three of his 10 axes at Kratos, the first two missed, but the last one, struck Kratos in his left leg. Kratos pulled the axe out and crushed it with his hands. Skarins face didn't change.

'' It looks like you will not see the end of this day.'' They both got into battle position.

**FIGHT**

Kratos swung his blades at Skarin from a long range. Skarin held his weapons in front of him to block the attacks. Kratos just got angrier and kept swinging. Skarin was able to dodge one of the swings and took advantage. He threw another axe at Kratos, but he blocked it. However Kratos got distracted and Skarin attack him up close.

Swinging his weapons at Kratos, who was blocking with his fleece and blades. Skarin used his speed and sliced Kratos on the chest, but it didn't do much. Kratos switched to his Nemiean cestus and Pounded the ground. Skarin flew a good 30 feet away before dodging another attempted attack by the Cestus. Skarin rolled behind Kratos but was pushed against a wall.

At that moment Skarin used his Electric magic, and his the Cestus with his Sword. Kratos was getting hit with about 100 volts of electricity. Kratos screamed and picked Skarin up and slammed him to the ground and kicked him away. Kratos then switched to the bow of Apollo and fired rapid arrows. Skarin got up and got hit twice in the shoulder. He blocked the rest.

Kratos was about to charge a fire arrow when Skarin threw a fire pot. The arrow hit the pot and a blast of fire radius blew both of them back. Kratos got up and ran towards Skarin, no weapons in hand, he switched to his boots for extra speed. Skarin got up and ran to. They collided Kratos and Skarin grabbed each others hands and both tried to push the other. Its clear that Kratos is stronger, but Skarin was pushing back.

Kratos was pushing Skarin to his knees before punched Skarin in the face. He grabbed Skarin by his head and threw him. Kratos picked his Blades back up, before just barely dodging Skarins thrown war axe. Kratos took his blades and swung them so hard it cut Skarins left arm off. He then pushed Skarin back and Kicked him away.

Skarin was losing, and losing blood fast. He heard Kratos slowly walking toward him, Skarin saw his sword under him. But Kratos picked him up before he could reach it. He pulled out one of his Blades.

'' Vengeance is mine today.'' Skarin doesn't speak, but if he did he would be saying _'' Not Yet.''_ Because Skarin pulled out another fire pot and smashed it in Kratos face. Kratos let him go and screamed in pain. Skarin picked up his sword and, using his last strength, activated his ice magic and froze Kratos solid, before Stabbing him through the chest, twice. Blood leaked out of Kratos frozen body.

Skarin put his sword down and Drank a potion to stop his bleeding and replenish his health. He picked his sword up and slowly limped away. But he heard some small Cracking noises and looked back.

Suddenly Kratos broke free pulled out the Blade of Olympus. He and Skarin looked at each other. Both had lost a lot of blood, but none were willing to surrender. Skarin used the last of his magic on his sword, engulfing his sword in Flames. Kratos charged his Blade. They wasted no time, both charging at each other. Kratos swung his sword at Skarin, But Skarin called a bluff. He threw his Blade at Kratos with all his Strength. The blade cut Kratos lips and Cheek.

Kratos left side of his face was nearly burned off, but he charged and with his Strength, stabbed Skarin through his Chest and stomach. Blood poured out of Skarins mouth as his life was being torn out of him.

Kratos pulled the blade out. Skarins body fell, lifeless. Kratos put his blade away, before walking to Skarins sword and Breaking it in half. Kratos raised his hand in victory before walking away, still ready for his next fight.

**K.O.**

Skarin is a great fighter, but Kratos unstoppable strength and years of experience was all it took. Although Skarin held a speed brains and a control advantage, Kratos arsenal was to powerful. The only way we can see Skarin winning is if he had killed Kratos by destroying his body as it was frozen, but Skarins warrior heart believed he was dead, and by the time he realized, it was to late.

Besides, Kratos Spartan training makes him stronger and used to pain. Even though Skarins Berserker blood made him very powerful, he just couldn't take all the pain Kratos brought.

The winner is Kratos.

Next time.

Half demon vs half demon.

Raven vs Kyd Wykked, one on one, no holds bard.


	2. Alternate ending

**This is the alternate ending for all viking fans.**

The battle scene takes place after Kratos killed Helios. Kratos is seen holding Helios head after ripping it off. Skarin watches from a distance as Freya's voice is talking to him.

'' Thats him, he's the one who wants to kill the gods of Olympus, when i told Zeus that i would be sending my best warrior, i meant it. Now go Skarin and destroy him, prevent Armageddon.'' Freya says to Skarin. Skarin nods and tries to sneak behind Kratos, but Kratos knows he is there.

'' I know you are here, now come and face me.'' says Kratos. Skarin comes out of his hiding place and looks Kratos in the eye. '' Are you the one the gods sent, they can't kill me themselves so they send a soldier to kill me.'' Skarin pulled out his Sword and Axe, ready to fight. '' You are not the first warrior to challenge me.'' Kratos pulls out his blades of exile '' But you will be the last.''

At that moment Skarin threw three of his 10 axes at Kratos, the first two missed, but the last one, struck Kratos in his left leg. Kratos pulled the axe out and crushed it with his hands. Skarins face didn't change.

'' It looks like you will not see the end of this day.'' They both got into battle position.

**FIGHT**

Kratos swung his blades at Skarin from a long range. Skarin held his weapons in front of him to block the attacks. Kratos just got angrier and kept swinging. Skarin was able to dodge one of the swings and took advantage. He threw another axe at Kratos, but he blocked it. However Kratos got distracted and Skarin attack him up close.

Swinging his weapons at Kratos, who was blocking with his fleece and blades. Skarin used his speed and sliced Kratos on the chest, but it didn't do much. Kratos switched to his Nemiean cestus and Pounded the ground. Skarin flew a good 30 feet away before dodging another attempted attack by the Cestus. Skarin rolled behind Kratos but was pushed against a wall.

At that moment Skarin used his Electric magic, and his the Cestus with his Sword. Kratos was getting hit with about 100 volts of electricity. Kratos screamed and picked Skarin up and slammed him to the ground and kicked him away. Kratos then switched to the bow of Apollo and fired rapid arrows. Skarin got up and got hit twice in the shoulder. He blocked the rest.

Kratos was about to charge a fire arrow when Skarin threw a fire pot. The arrow hit the pot and a blast of fire radius blew both of them back. Kratos got up and ran towards Skarin, no weapons in hand, he switched to his boots for extra speed. Skarin got up and ran to. They collided Kratos and Skarin grabbed each others hands and both tried to push the other. Its clear that Kratos is stronger, but Skarin was pushing back.

Kratos was pushing Skarin to his knees before punched Skarin in the face. He grabbed Skarin by his head and threw him. Kratos picked his Blades back up, before just barely dodging Skarins thrown war axe. Kratos took his blades and swung them so hard it cut Skarins left arm off. He then pushed Skarin back and Kicked him away.

Skarin was losing, and losing blood fast. He heard Kratos slowly walking toward him, Skarin saw his sword under him. But Kratos picked him up before he could reach it. He pulled out one of his Blades.

'' Vengeance is mine today.'' Skarin doesn't speak, but if he did he would be saying _'' Not Yet.''_ Because Skarin pulled out another fire pot and smashed it in Kratos face. Kratos let him go and screamed in pain. Skarin picked up his sword and, using his last strength, activated his ice magic and froze Kratos solid.

Skarin put his sword down and Drank a potion to stop his bleeding and replenish his health. He picked his sword up and slowly limped away. But he heard some small Cracking noises and looked back.

Suddenly Kratos broke free pulled out the Blade of Olympus. He and Skarin looked at each other. Both had lost a lot of blood, but none were willing to surrender. Skarin used the last of his magic on his sword, engulfing his sword in Flames. Kratos charged his Blade. They wasted no time, both charging at each other. Kratos swung his sword at Skarin, But Skarin leaped over the blade, and came up and sliced Kratos right arm off. Kratos screamed in pain, and Skarin then stabbed Kratos in the chest, Kratos yells of pain slowly diminished as his body was set on fire.

Soon Kratos was a scorched burned body.

Skarin pulled the sword out and walked away, raising his only arm in victory.


End file.
